Threesome
by Haruhi Kagome123
Summary: Gil x Feli x Francis


Gilbert Bielschmidt "Is this a naked party?" Smirks. 20:07

Bunny!Feliciano only one not naked. 20:08

Francis Bonnefoy smiles back and passes him the plate. "Oui! Tonio and I made up!" 20:08

Gilbert Bielschmidt smiles. "That's great, Franny. I'm happy." 20:09

Bunny!Feliciano looks up at Gil, blushing more when he saw he was naked as well. 20:09

Gilbert Bielschmidt smiles and ruffles the brunette's hair. He turns to Francis. "Can I have a crepe?" 20:11

Francis Bonnefoy totally isn't checking Gil out. Nope. XD 20:11

Bunny!Feliciano covers his red face with his bunny ears. 20:11

Bunny!Feliciano: ((yes, my bunny ears can move~)) 20:11

Francis Bonnefoy gives him the plate. "Oui! I made them myself!" 20:12

Gilbert Bielschmidt sees what Francis is doing. "Y'know Franny, the offer's still on the Table." He winked and took a crepe. 20:12

Francis Bonnefoy is so tempted. "But... Antonio would be angry, non?" winks back, though. Of course. 20:14

Gilbert Bielschmidt "he'd understand. We're all friends, ja?" He licked his lips and leaned forward, letting a hand graze the Frenchman's thigh. 20:15

Bunny!Feliciano peeks from behind one of his ears to see what was going on. 20:15

Gilbert Bielschmidt turns to Feli. "Häschen, wouldn't it be awesome if Franny joined us while we 'have our fun'?" 20:17

Francis Bonnefoy "Oui. We're best friends... but I have to be faithful. I have been so bad about this befote Tonio.." watches the hand. 20:17

Francis Bonnefoy: *before 20:17

Gilbert Bielschmidt moves the hand a little higher, almost to his member. "Tonio doesn't have to know. And you two will be even if you do." 20:18

Bunny!Feliciano doesn't respond, but nods his head a little to be honest. 20:18

Gilbert Bielschmidt smirks. "Feli thinks it's a good idea. And you don't want to deprive that cute little face of anything, do you?" 20:19

Francis Bonnefoy visibly hardens. "Non, non. I do not, but he didn't have sex with Lovino... I really would like to." is starting to sputter. 20:20

Francis Bonnefoy: (( He only got as far as getting Lovino's pants off... and kissing.)) 20:22

Gilbert Bielschmidt is really enjoying this. He traces a finger around the blonde's member. "Just follow your heart, Franny." 20:22

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ((Oh, ok!)) 20:22

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:23

Francis Bonnefoy "Nnh.." stops Gil's hand by grabbing his wrist. "I beg you. Do not tempt me" bites at his bottom lip. 20:24

Bunny!Feliciano watching Gil's every movement. 20:24

Francis Bonnefoy: ((Ahmigawd. I wish I could, but I promised. -cries- )) 20:24

Gilbert Bielschmidt pouts. "Franny..." He whines and looks at the blonde. Pulling his hand away, he stands up and walks over to Feli. 20:26

Bunny!Feliciano moves one of his ears away as Gil walked back over to him. 20:26

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ((It's still really fun to tease him!)) 20:26

Gilbert Bielschmidt whispers into Feli's ear. "What if we put on a show for Franny? Since he can't join us?" 20:27

Francis Bonnefoy sort of whimpers as well. He just almost regrets it. A kiss couldn't have hurt, non? 20:27

Bunny!Feliciano blushes more at the thought of an audience, feeling himself get a little aroused. 20:28

Gilbert Bielschmidt sends a hand to rub at Feli's crotch. "Is that a ja, häschen?" 20:29

Francis Bonnefoy watches very intently, lips just slightly parted. 20:30

Bunny!Feliciano bites his lower lip as he felt the Prussian's hand. He nodded a little. 20:31

Francis Bonnefoy knows Tonio would watch too, so this is perfect. 20:31

Gilbert Bielschmidt smirks and presses harder, his eyes filling with lust. He knew Franny would love this almost as much as he did. 20:32

Francis Bonnefoy copies the Prussian's movement, hand on his own groin and gasps. 20:33

Bunny!Feliciano tries to hide his face again, biting on his lip a little harder. God, he wanted to feel more. 20:34

Francis Bonnefoy: ((Oh how well Gil knows him!)) 20:34

Gilbert Bielschmidt leans down and kisses and nips at his neck, leaving little love marks all over it. 20:35

Bunny!Feliciano "...Gil..." he released his lip a moment later. Runs his finger's through his hair, pulling it a little. 20:37

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:37

Francis Bonnefoy: "Hmn.." moans from his place on the sofa. "That is so good.." r 20:37

Francis Bonnefoy: ((My phone sucks. Sorry.)) 20:38

Gilbert Bielschmidt chuckles at how he's pleasing two people at once. His own member is rock hard and pressing against the little Italian. He moans and grinds a bit, pleasing three people. 20:39

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:39

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ((No biggie!)) 20:40

Bunny!Feliciano "P...please...don't tease..." he said a small moan escaping past his lips as he felt him start grinding. 20:40

Francis Bonnefoy pants, eyes filling with pure lust. He doesn't dare even blink lest he miss something as he grips his cock and gives it a gentle squeeze. 20:41

Gilbert Bielschmidt stops all that he's doing and pulls Feli's costume off, except the ears. He looked over his lover and smiled. "What do you think, Franny? What should I do to him? How should I touch him?" The albino tried to sound a sexy as possible. 20:42

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:43

Bunny!Feliciano pouts when the other stopped completely and his entire face went red when his entire outift was taken off. He looked over at the Frenchman, also wondering what he would say. 20:44

Francis Bonnefoy lets himself gaze at the pretty Italian for a long moment, considering. "I think I would start by kissing his beautiful cock." 20:44

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:44

Francis Bonnefoy "Just kissing. I will bet he would enjoy this, non?" 20:46

Francis Bonnefoy: ((-is a total cocksucker-)) 20:46

Gilbert Bielschmidt smirks at mutters. "I knew you'd say that..." He moved Feli to the floor and wrapped his hands around the other's member. He began to place gentle kisses all over it. 20:46

Francis Bonnefoy smiles wolfishly at the pair, stroking himself with a slow hand. "Do you love his mouth, Feli?" He could almost feel it for himself. Warm and teasing. 20:48

Bunny!Feliciano his breath hitched a little as he felt Gil's hot breath against him. He bit his lower lip once again as his cock was being kisses, his fingers gripping Gil's hair a little harder. 20:49

Gilbert Bielschmidt smiled and pressed a final kiss to the head, leaving his lips on there and letting his tongue slide out a bit. He flicked it over and over again against the little slit at the top. 20:50

Bunny!Feliciano: felt shivers run through his entire body. He couldn't help but whimper, wanting more. 20:53

Francis Bonnefoy "Oui. That is perfect." hums in pleasure. God, where was his phone? He should be filming this for later use. They were lovely together, there on his living room floor. He idly wondered how the Italian tasted. 20:53

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:53

Gilbert Bielschmidt looks up for a moment. "The offer's still there, Franny. And what should I do next? I want you to guide me through it. Would you like that?" 20:54

Bunny!Feliciano "Gil..." he whined when he suddenly stopped to give his attention to Francis. 20:55

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:57

Francis Bonnefoy shivers. No, he shouldn't. He leaned over to a side-table and tossed Gil a bottle of lube. "His chest. Kiss him there. And prepare that tight little hole?" licks his lips greedily. "I will love it. Merci." 20:57

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 20:58

Francis Bonnefoy reaches up to tweak one of his own nipple, letting out a lewd moan. 20:59

Francis Bonnefoy: *nipples 20:59

Gilbert Bielschmidt nods and smirks. He leans down and places kisses Feli's chest, flicking his tonge over his nipples. He squirted some lube into his hands and into the boy's entrance. 21:00

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 21:00

Francis Bonnefoy strokes his own cock a little quicker, panting. "Gilbert." he whispers the name quietly and spreads his legs wider. 21:02

Bunny!Feliciano shivers again, loving how much attention he was now getting. He gasped at the feeling of the cold lube going into him. 21:02

Francis Bonnefoy: ((Tonio's really missing out.)) 21:03

Bunny!Feliciano: ((Si~)) 21:04

Gilbert Bielschmidt heard his name and moaned quietly. "The offer's still here, Francis..." He said against olive skin. He slid his lubed hand down to Feli's entrance. ((Ja~)) 21:05

Francis Bonnefoy watches Feli's skin prickle at the lube. He would paint a canvas-full of that skin. "Gilbert." he half-moaned, half-whined the name nkw. Pleading him notbtoboffer again. He couldn't bear it. n 21:06

Francis Bonnefoy: *now 21:07

Francis Bonnefoy: *not to offer 21:07

Gilbert Bielschmidt smiled and teased, knowing exactly what that moan meant. He lifte his head and moaned a bit. "Of Francis~" Gilbert grabbed his own cock and squeezes it. Which caused him to moan even louder. 21:09

Bunny!Feliciano "Gil...~ Pay...attention to...me..." he begged, the cute pouty look on his face once more. He reached down with one of his owns hands to play with himself since he didn't seem to get the attention that he wanted. 21:11

Francis Bonnefoy groaned breathily, hearing the Prussian say his name. Oh, he would love to join the couple. Tonio's carefree smile flashed in his mind. Damn. He thrusted up into his hand. 21:11

Francis Bonnefoy "Your lover is needy for you, mon ami. Will you deny him?" he grins wide. 21:13

Gilbert Bielschmidt moans and nods, adding another finger into Feli and scissoring them. 21:20

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ((Sorry! I fell asleep~(( 21:21

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ))* 21:21

Francis Bonnefoy: ((Omg! Go to bed!)) 21:21

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 21:21

Francis Bonnefoy: ((Poor thing! -pets-)) 21:21

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ((I'm up now!)) 21:21

Bunny!Feliciano: ((Poor Gil!~ You must be really tired!)) 21:22

Francis Bonnefoy: ((Are you sure? Sleep is important. We can do this again sometime.)) 21:23

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 21:24

Francis Bonnefoy: ((Big voyeur orgy at Francis's place. XD)) 21:24

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ((No, it was more the fact that my eyes hurt a bit and I need to scolded them. I can continue!)) 21:24

Bunny!Feliciano: ((Alright~ If you're sure.)) 21:25

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 21:25

Francis Bonnefoy: ((okay.)) 21:26

Gilbert Bielschmidt: ((I'm sure, I can handle it.)) 21:26

Bunny!Feliciano: feels himself being stretched out, releasing a small quiet moan here and there. That is, until he felt him graze against a certain spot within him. 21:26

Francis Bonnefoy reaches around with his free hand and strokes his own entrance, not entering, only teasing. "Another."he groaned 21:27

Gilbert Bielschmidt took a nipple between his teeth and pulled it a bit. He added a third finger and began moving in and out. 21:28

Gilbert Bielschmidt is now in attendance 21:29

Francis Bonnefoy "Oh mon dieu!" he could watch those pale fingers for hours. He slipped off the couch, nearing them for a better view. 21:30

Bunny!Feliciano: panting, he looked over at Francis as he felt yet another finger him. "Gil..." he moaned, wanting something else to be inside him. 21:31

Bunny!Feliciano panting, he looked over at Francis as he felt yet another finger him. "Gil..." he moaned, wanting something else to be inside him. 21:31

Gilbert Bielschmidt licked and sucked The pink, sensitive buds on Feli's chest. He saw Francis out of the corner of his eye and he pumped faster, looking for his sweet spot. 21:32

Francis Bonnefoy "He wants you so badly, Gilbert." nearly reaches out to strole Feli's member, but pulls his hand back He would not touch. I think he is ready." 21:33

Gilbert Bielschmidt looks at Feli. "Are you ready häschen?" He smirked, taking this time to stroke his member and shamelessly state at Francis. 21:35

Bunny!Feliciano nods his head in agreement to what Francis said. He stared up into his lover's eyes, begging. "Pl...please..Gil...I want you..." he said in between his breathing and moaning. 21:36

Francis Bonnefoy puts his hand back around his own member, seeing Gil's eyes on him. Liquid dribbled his tip. He used the stuff to slick his cock. lv 21:37

Gilbert Bielschmidt: Moaning, Gilbert mouthed 'I want you too Franny...' And turned back to Feli. He nodded and lubed up his member again, moaning and biting his lip as he stroked it. 21:38

Francis Bonnefoy feels his face heat. Fuck it all! Was he blushing? He leaned toward Gilbert, blowing into his ear before whispering. "I would scream your name until I had no voice left." 21:42

Bunny!Feliciano reaches up to pull Gil's face to him and kisses him. He was starting to get really impatient.


End file.
